


island walkarounds

by claruh



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Kuzusoda, M/M, kuzusouda, not technically shippy but its there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23256658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claruh/pseuds/claruh
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko & Soda Kazuichi, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Soda Kazuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	island walkarounds

Fuyuhiko tossed and turned in his sleep. Since Peko’s death he hadn’t slept well once. He kept seeing her face. Her face that was always so stoic, having so many emotions in that one moment before-

He jolted awake. This was how it went every night, wake up around 4 AM and do something, anything to get his mind off of her. Usually he’d go to one of the bridges and look out into the water and just think, but he couldn’t handle that tonight, not alone. So, off to the store he went. 

He didn’t bother to be quiet once he had left the main area, the waves would cover any footsteps he made. As he walked, he contemplated what he was going to “buy.” 

-

Fuyuhiko stood in front of the candy for quite a bit when he heard the door open. He ducked behind one of the larger desplay items. 

Goddamit. Of course I’m the next to go only makes sense. 

He saw a hand reach right in front of him, and he moved, ending up knocking over the display surfboards all over whoever was- “Kazuichi?”

“What the fuck? Fuyuhiko, why in the hell were you hiding in the surf boards?” He struggled to get up, and motioned for Fuyuhiko to help move the boards. 

“Why were you here at 4 in the morning?” They both grunted, attempting to pick up the metal rack the surfboards laid on precariously. 

“I asked you first!” He rubbed his side. “I’m going to be bruised by tomorrow, Jesus man.” 

“Sorry.” He wasn’t. “I thought you followed me and were coming to kill me.”

“Me? Of all people-“

Fuyuhiko cut him off, “I didn’t know it was you, I just- I dunno.” He shrugged and looked away, face flushing with embarrassment. “Now your turn, why the fuck were you out at 4 AM?”

“I couldn’t sleep, I assume you couldn’t either?”

“Never can.” He mumbled under his breath, immediately regretting that decision. 

“What?”

“D-don’t worry about. I’m fine, just hungry.” He stomped away from Kazuichi, as much as he could, as he was standing in the aisle he wanted to look at. 

“Candy, huh? Didn’t think a guy like you would like that kind of stuff.” Fuyuhiko punched his arm. “Guess I shouldn’t make assumptions then.”

“Probably wouldn’t be wise. What do you get from here?” Fuyuhiko turned away from the candy, and looked up at Kazuichi. He looked away, intimidated by the whole eyepatch thing. 

“Oh, you know. Normal guy stuff.” He cleared his throat uncomfortably, adjusting his shirts’ neckline. Fuyuhiko hummed and turned back to the candy before grabbing two bags off the shelf, and starting to walk out. Kazuichi just stared at him. 

“Oi, you coming?” He turned around and broke his demeanor by smiling faintly. Kazuichi thought it was the first time he’d seen him genuinely smile. “Where do you want to go?” He looked over at Kazuichi as they walked.

“Well, uh, you seem to do this a lot, so just take me somewhere.” Fuyuhiko nodded and continued walking. The only sounds were the waves and the odd mechanical noises coming from somewhere within the island. Fuyuhiko sat down on a large, flat rock, overlooking the water. 

“You going to sit or what?” Kazuichi frantically sat down, stumbling over himself. “Jesus, calm down. I won’t punch you again. Here.” He handed Kazuichi one of the bags of candy he grabbed before turning to face the seemingly endless ocean. 

And so they sat. Kazuichi kept glancing over at the other boy, curious of what had lead to this behavior. He thought of humans like machines, he could take them apart and figure out how they work. Fuyuhiko looked over and saw him looking at him, both turned away from each other with faces flushed. 

“I know you keep staring at me. By the way.” Fuyuhiko looked back at him, smiling. “You’re really not too subtle.”

“I- no it’s not- okay I just-“

“Come here.” He opened his arms.

“What?”

“It’s a hug dumbass.” He rolled his eyes and pulled Kazuichi into an awkward sitting hug. He felt the taller boy relax into his arms, and sighed. “That doesn’t mean anything by the way,” he said as he pulled away from the embrace. 

“Why do you do that?”

“Do what?”

“You’re so sweet one minute and then you lash out the next.” Kazuichi looked at him, curious. “Sorry, I was wondering because-“

“No, I know.” Fuyuhiko was quiet. “I- I really don’t have an answer. I just do it? I can’t help it.”

“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to man.”

“Then I won’t.” He turned away sharply, his back now facing Kazuichi. A small whimper escaped his lips and he muttered something under his breath. 

“Fuyu, it’s-“

“What did you call me?” He turned back, eyes wet. 

“Sorry.” Kazuichi rubbed his neck, averting his eyes. 

“No- no don’t apologize.” He wiped the tears from his eyes, smiling. “No ones every called me that before.” He tucked his knees into his chest and looked out, avoiding eye contact as more tears formed. “Shit. I- fuck. I have to go.” He stood up abruptly as tears managed to fall down his face. 

“Dude, you can talk to me. I know you’ve had it really rough since-“ He stopped himself. Fuyuhiko looked up at him and then at the ground. “Let me start over. You’re clearly not doing well, you can talk to me, or anyone else, okay?”

“I know”. He muttered as he kicked at a piece of the cracking rock. “Thank you.” He began to walk back to the cottages, and Kazuichi just stared at him.


End file.
